Fruits Basket Fairy Tales
by Sky-Blue44
Summary: Natsuki Takaya showed us the Fruits Basket version of Cinderella, but what about the other fairy tales? Follow the Furuba cast as they show their versions of well known fairy tales! Now playing: Rinpunzel!
1. Tohru Snow White Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket_ by Natsuki Takaya, or Snow White.

Note: Ignore Age Differences. Also, please ignore OOC moments and differences form your version of hearing them, since there are many different versions of the same fairy tale.

* * *

Tohru Snow White and the Seven Cursed Dwarfs (Part 1)

By Kisa44

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away lived a king and a queen. The queen, named Kyoko, was pregnant with her first child. As she sewed in mid winter, she pricked her finger on the thimble. As she cleaned the wound, she said, "I hope my child has lips as red as this blood, and skin as white as the snow outside. But who even cares what color hair she has. I mean, I dye mine."

A few months later, in the spring, the child was born. Queen Kyoko and her husband King Katsuya named their baby Princess Tohru Snow White, but everyone simply called her Princess Tohru, because the rest of the name seemed rather dumb, of course snow would be white. But no one stopped the queen from naming her daughter that because she died soon after because of the plague.

The king remarried a cruel woman named Akito, who did not wish to marry him in the first place. It was an arranged marriage. She acted kind, until King Katsuya died. He was never the same after Queen Kyoko died.

Queen Akito was given custody of Tohru until Tohru turned 18 and could rule the country. She was incredibly cruel to Tohru, but never tried to hurt or kill her because the people in the country would become enraged that their kind princess had been hurt in any way. That put Akito's teeth on edge, and she was incredibly mean to the people, but Akito never laid a hand on Tohru.

* * *

Queen Akito was incredibly vain, and would ask her enchanted mirror named Shigure everyday, "Shigure, Shigure, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

"Why you, my beautiful queen! I do say that the way your eyes glisten, and the way your hair flows-!" Shigure began to croon.

"Shut up! I have serious things to do besides hear you compliment me! Besides, I have short hair, it doesn't flow that much!" Akito yelled with a blush.

Shigure then said, with a mischievous look in his eye for he knew his queen would soon have a rival.

Tohru grew more beautiful as the days passed, and on the day of her 17th birthday she was the most beautiful of all those attending her party. It was a wonderful party, all the guys wanted to dance with the princess, and all the girls wanted to talk to her. Meanwhile, the queen was ignored.

Later that night, she asked Shigure the mirror, "Shigure, Shigure, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

"Ah, my queen it is no longer you, but Princess Tohru Snow White," Shigure said with regret, looking scared as the queen's mood worsened. There was silence for a moment, and Shigure said carefully, "But there is a way you can get back your title."

"How?" Akito growled. Shigure shivered.

"All you must do is kill the princess," Shigure answered with a smirk, "and you will, undoubtedly, get back your title."

"Fine then," the vengeful queen said. She snapped her fingers over her head and shouted, "KURENO!"

Kureno appeared immediately at Queen Akito's feet, kneeling, "Yes, your majesty?"

"You were a huntsman before you arrived here to work at the place as my servant, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Then, do this task for me," Akito took a heart shaped box off her table next to the mirror, "Take Princess Tohru Snow White out to the forest and kill her. You will do it, and as proof that you killed her, you shall place her heart in this box and give it to me."

"I shall do so your majesty," Kureno ground his teeth, he really did not want to do that. The princess had always been very kind to him, and to everyone else. He stepped out of the room, and began to think of ways to avoid killing her. _If she stays away until she turns 18, then she will be safe from that witch,_ Kureno thought, _but how to get her away?_

Later that week, the kind huntsman decided that if he used an animal's heart in place of Tohru's, he could save her. So, right before he went to take Princess Tohru to the woods, he went to the butcher's and bought a cow's heart. He then went out to find the princess. He went out to her favorite place in the entire palace, the garden.

She would probably be on the bench, spacing out. He was the only one in the entire palace, except for may be her two maids, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani. He was in love with Arisa, but was unable to wed her until Tohru became queen.

Just as he expected, Tohru was at her favorite place in front of the lilies on a bench in the garden, spacing out. She was in a plain floor length pink dress. She held a book in her hand, and was apparently supposed to be studying for a test if it was to be judged for its thickness. Princess Tohru was not the brightest, but was so kind that it made up for it. Kureno was sure she would be a great queen.

"Your Highness?" Kureno called to Tohru. She turned immediately and smiled. _Ah. There was that smile, _Kureno thought, _It never leaves her face, she is so optimistic, even with her stepmother being so cruel. She makes everyone's day better. _

"Yes, Kureno-san?" Tohru said.

"Would you like to take a walk out in the forest with me?" Kureno said, smiling softly.

"Okay, Kureno-san!" Tohru said placing her book on the bench. She smiled. But what she did not notice was a rock. Since it's Tohru…

"Ahhh!" Tohru fell on her face.

"Princess!" Kureno knelt down next to Tohru, "Are you okay?"

Tohru sat up and smiled, a scratch on her forehead. She said, "I'm okay!"

Kureno sighed and said, "Do you still want to go for that walk?"

"Yes! And I will not fall over anything this time!" Tohru declared determinedly. Kureno chuckled. "What's funny Kureno?" Tohru said obliviously.

"Nothing."

Kureno and Tohru walked deep onto the forest. When Kureno could no longer see the garden, he turned to look at Tohru. "Princess?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you," Kureno hesitated, "The Queen told me to kill you." Tohru gasped, but Kureno hurried on, wanting to get the explanation over with. "I'm not going to do it. But if you don't go into hiding someone else will. Hide out in the forest until your 18th birthday. Here," Kureno gave Tohru a piece of paper with the name Hatori on it. "Give this to my old friend Hatori. It will explain your situation."

"What about you, Kureno-san?"

Kureno sighed, _How typical of the Princess. She always thinks of others above herself. _"It doesn't matter. Arisa, Hanajima-san, and I will go into hiding ourselves after you go. We will come back when you become queen. Run straight ahead, until you find a house. They should be around there. Now, run!"

"Thank you, Kureno-san!" Tohru cried as she ran.

"Your welcome, Princess!" Kureno shouted, then he turned, to meet up with Uo and Hana. _My hopes and dreams lie with you princess. Good Luck!_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	2. Tohru Snow White Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Snow White

Note: There is some swearing. A.K.A. Kyo's speech.

* * *

Tohru Snow White and the Seven Cursed Dwarfs (Part 2)

By Kisa44

Tohru Snow White ran through the forest, stumbling over tree roots, and being hit in the head by branches. Her pink dress flowed behind her. She then reached a sunny clearing. There stood a large house that looked like a cottage. She smiled and walked to it. She went to the door and knocked on it. After a few minutes, she tried to open it. The door swung open. She looked in and gasped, "Oh my!"

There stood a sea of decay and the smell of something dying wafted out of the filthy abyss. Although the princess had maids, she rarely used them because she liked to do things for herself. She was horrified by the smell of rotting food and other unknown things.

"Well," Tohru said, "The least I can do if they're going to take me in is clean up a bit!" So, the princess in hiding began to clean the house, and although she had no way with animals she cleaned up the first floor. She went up stairs and went into the first room, it was not very big but had many windows, and the entire ceiling was a window. It was by far the most tidy of the rooms so far. It had some small men's suits on the floor – which were surprisingly neat to be on the ground – and the bed was unmade. However, it, all and all was not bad.

She went across the hall, and into another room. She was nearly blinded by the glare. It was the most brightly colored room in the house. Bolts of fabric lined two walls, each in their own assigned cabinet. On a desk was a sewing machine and an unfinished project. Hanging in hangers on the other two were complete outfits of all kinds, there were also a few shelves for folded pieces of clothing. "Wow!" Tohru squealed, "What an amazing room!"

She put a few bolts of fabric away, and then moved to the next room. There a truly large sea of decay and trash inside the horrifyingly dirty room. Notebooks were scattered across the room. But the kind princess was even able to clean up that mess in almost no time at all.

Tohru then went to the next room. Four beds were haphazardly crammed inside. The bed closest to the window and the floor around it was covered in stuffed animals. It had bunny sheets. The bed on the other side of the window had black and white sheets and was covered in all sorts of small punk clothes. The bed next to it had orange sheets and was surrounded by martial arts posters. A punching bag was hanging from the wall, and although the area around the bed was not exactly the least violent. It was by far the cleanest of all the areas in the room.

The final bed was by far the worst of them all. There was no other way she describe the room as anything more than a pack rat's haven. Wrappers and crumbs littered the floor. School papers and work surrounded a human shaped clearing for sleeping. Tohru sweat dropped at the almost equally proportioned but totally different areas of the room. But she cleaned them and in no time at all, she was finished.

She looked at the orange bed. _I'm so tired, _she thought, _I'll just close my eyes..._

With that, she flopped on to the orange bed and fell asleep.

* * *

As she slept, seven dwarfs entered the house. It was now about midnight. They were so tired, that they didn't notice the new cleanliness of the house. They all went upstairs and four boy dwarfs entered their room. A blonde went to the bunny side, a black and white one went to his bed, and a grey haired boy flopped on his bed. Then came the orange haired dwarf, and he laid down on his bed. Then he noticed there was already someone in it.

He screamed.

Like a girl.

The three other dwarfs ran into the room. They found the grey haired one sitting up in a daze, the black and white one sitting up, staring blankly, and the blonde sitting up holding a stuffed rabbit childishly. What was the most peculiar thing was that the orange haired dwarf was standing up stuttering and blushing beet red, pointing at a brown haired girl in a pink dress, IN HIS BED.

The expected reaction was this from a certain dwarf. "Way to go Kyokichi!"

"Shaddap, you pervert!"

Then a foot intercepted with said pervert's face.

"OWWW! Ha-kun! Kyo is being mean to me!"

"So?"

"You're so mean!"

"Whatever."

"Um, excuse me," Tohru said, "Is there a person named Hatori here?"

"Yes, that would be me," the dwarf Hatori said.

"Um, Kureno-san gave me this letter to give to you, to explain my situation," Tohru handed the letter to Hatori. Hatori read,

_Dear Hatori,_

_The girl who just gave you this letter is Princess Tohru Snow White. I assume you already know her family history. She has been very kind to me since I arrived at the castle, and even before then to Arisa. I am indebted to her because she was the one to be my first friend at the castle and she also introduced me to my love. _

_A few weeks ago, the queen, her stepmother, approached me and told me to assassinate the Princess, because of the lie I told her when I applied for the job as the Princess' servant, that I was a huntsman in the old country. I have taken measures to create the illusion that I killed her. You know how I owe you a favor? Well, I'm calling you on it. What I want is this: Please house Princess Tohru for a year until her 18th Birthday. So, if you take her in, on my honor as Lord Kureno, your debt will be absolved._

_Thanks Hatori._

_Your Cousin,_

_Lord Kureno_

Hatori sighed. His cousin was forever getting himself in trouble. He said, "Everyone! Listen up!" Kyo stopped chasing Shigure around and everyone looked at him. "This…" He motioned at Tohru, "is Princess Tohru Snow White. Kureno-sama has requested that she be housed with us. I have decided that she will live here."

"WHAT?!" Kyo shouted. He glared them both. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT DAMN RAT BUT NOW I HAVE TO LIVE WITH HER?!"

Yuki then chose that opportune moment to wake up. He punched Kyo in the face. "Hello," he said, smiling at Tohru, "My name is Prince Yuki of the country of Sohma. The idiot I just punched is Prince Kyo, also of Sohma."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Princess Tohru Snow White."

"Pleasure."

After the introductions of the other dwarfs, (Lord Momiji, Lord Hatsuharu, Sir Ayame, Sir Shigure, and Sir Hatori), It was decided that Tohru would sleep in the room in between the four boys' room and Hatori's room.

Tohru made everyone supper. She asked, "Why are you dwarfs? Were you born that way?"

The seven all looked at each other, and Hatori said, "No, we weren't. Once, we were tall." Tohru nodded somberly.

"We came as a peace making envoy from our country," Shigure said, "It was extremely important, we even brought two of the heirs to the throne with us, Prince Kyo and Prince Yuki. But when we got here, the queen cursed us and turned us into dwarfs. The only one of the envoy who escaped this fate was Lord Kureno, who was taking a walk through the forest at the time. We ran away and found Lord Kureno in the forest. He had luckily spied a house that had been abandoned in the area. We went there and have been living here ever since. Lord Kureno was able to get a job at your palace and sends his pay to us every month in order to support us."

"Kureno-san is such a kind person!" Tohru exclaimed.

Hatori nodded, "My Lord, is the kindest person in the world."

"Not that your biased, ne, Ha-kun?" Shigure chuckled.

"Stop being idiotic."

"He's right, Ha-kun! The adoration you have for the lord you serve is weird! We serve him too, but still!"

"Shigure…" Hatori put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Eep!" Shigure yelped, "I'm shutting up now!"

"Good."

_**End of Part 2**_

* * *

Please review!


	3. Tohru Snow White Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Tohru Snow White and the Seven Cursed Dwarfs

By Kisa44

Tohru and the dwarfs lived happily for about 11 months. Everyday Queen Akito would ask the mirror, "Who is the fairest in the land?"

The mirror always answered, "Princess Tohru Snow White, she is still not dead."

To the evil woman's further displeasure, Kureno, Arisa Uotani, and Saki Hanajima had disappeared a while after the departure of the princess, leaving her with no leads to Tohru's whereabouts. Akito wanted to be the prettiest again and to take a nap. Ah, the stupidity of the step mother! It does not matter haw you look on the outside but how you look on the inside!

Ahem. Back to the story…

As the weeks passed, the queen became ever more desperate. So she began sending everyone to look for the princess, with the exception of the maids. So, it had been unexpected when a maid had found the princess.

Motoko and Minami (A/N:Two of the Prince Yuki fan girls, Motoko was the one who Nao liked, and Minami was the evil step mother in _Sorta Cinderella_. In case you forgot, because I had to go look up their names.) was at the riverside washing clothes. Then, Motoko looked up and saw (in her eyes) a beautiful sight.

A certain dwarf Yuki gardening.

Motoko's dream had finally come true. A "prince"-like figure "gardening. In Motoko's eyes it was sparkle filled, with a pink background. Motoko gasped.

Minami had been surprised when Motoko gasped. But when she looked up she gasped as well.

The vision of beauty ended when a certain brown haired girl said hello to their prince.

"Who is that witch talking to our prince?!" Minami shouted. Somehow, Yuki and Tohru did not hear them.

"Isn't that Princess Tohru Snow White?!" Motoko cried.

"You're right!" Minami shouted, "The Princess has been here with our PRINCE ALL ALONG?!"

It was then that they hatched a not so ingenious plan. Turn in Princess, Princess dies, Prince is sad, Minami/Motoko comforts him, they live happily ever after. A perfect plan for the fan girls.

So, Minami and Motoko went to tell the Queen. Her reaction was simple.

"She's been in that forest all this time?! That ditzy Princess somehow outsmarted me!"

"It really isn't that hard," the mirror Shigure commented.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!"

"No one, but I felt I should put my two cents in."

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU ALREADY HAVE TWO ROLES!!"

"So? I'm selfish; you should already know that, Queen Akito."

"Anyway," Akito glared at Shigure, "I need a plan to get rid of the girl."

"That's easy," Shigure laughed, "Just use the apple that just so happens to be on the table."

"You're…" Akito stopped, "…I'm not going to say it."

Shigure pouted, "That's not fair my queen."

"Like I care?"

Shigure pouted as Akito put on her disguise as an old woman. Then Akito left the room. Shigure smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tohru was cleaning the house. She heard a knock on the door. Tohru went to the door and opened it.

Standing there was Akito disguised as an old woman peddling apples. Akito smiled and said, "Hello, dear."

"Hi," Tohru then noticed the apples, "These are such good looking apples!"

Akito incognito smiled, toothlessly. "Thank you my dear. Since you like my apples so much, I'll let you eat one."

"Thank you, ma'am!" Akito twitched at being called ma'am as she handed the apple to the princess. "This tastes so good!" Tohru exclaimed, "But why do I feel funny?"

"I don't know," Akito said, "But dear, how about you go inside and rest."

"Good idea!" Tohru said, "Thanks again! Have a good day!" Tohru then shut the door. She went inside. She wobbled and even though she was aiming for the couch, fell on the floor next to it, unconscious.

Akito cackled as she walked out of the forest, having put back on her queen's garb. She said, "Yes, Princess Tohru, I will have a very nice day...if it continues to go like it has been so far!"

* * *

A few hours later, the dwarfs returned home. Haru was the one to find Tohru.

"Hn," Haru said, crouched down at eye level of Tohru.

"What are you doing just staring at her?" Kyo asked.

"She's asleep," Haru poked her face.

"Yes, that's obvious, stupid cow."

It was then that Black Haru decided to arrive. "Well," Black Haru smirked, "Then maybe I should have my way with your girl, eh, Kyon-Kyon?"

Then Haru placed a kiss on Tohru's lips. He was then punched by both Kyo and Yuki.

As Kyo swore loudly at Haru, who had turned back to his normal state, Yuki stared at Tohru, and thought, _Why didn't she wake up? They're making a lot of noise. It's odd, even for a deep sleeper like Tohru. _

Then Yuki saw the apple. "Oh no…" he muttered, then shouted upstairs to Hatori, "Hatori! I think we have a problem!"

* * *

Hatori studied the apple in his hand with a magnifying glass, and said, "Yuki, you're right, this is a poison apple."

"Does that mean Tohru's gonna die?" Momiji sniffed.

Hatori, smiling, patted Momiji on the head and said, "No. She did not eat enough of it. She ate only a bite, which, while it is enough to put her in a fairly serious coma, is not enough to kill her, at least not immediately," looking around at the shocked looks of the others, he amended, "But we ought to find a cure by then."

"But aren't there tons of different kinds of poisoned apples Hatori?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, there are. So, it will take us a while to find it, so I need some time to study the apple." He got off the couch, and grabbed the apple, and said, "Now, I'm going to go study it in my room. I have my medical books up there and a microscope if I can find it. In the meantime, make Tohru comfortable, and get her off the couch so she does not have a sore back. Bring her up to her bed, and do not drop her. I do not want to patch up an unconscious girl's injuries."

And so, Hatori retreated to his lab. The rest of the Sohmas looked at each other. It was decided that Yuki and Kyo would carry Tohru up. This was due to Haru's previous behavior, Aaya's spazzy-ness, Momiji's hyper activity and Shigure's perverted nature. Although Kyo and Yuki fought all the time, it was probably far safer to have the two of them do it, with Kyo carrying and Yuki spotting, than to allow a less reliable member to be trusted.

So, they carried her up and placed her in her bed carefully. Kyo then decided to go outside so he could punch something. Yuki knocked on Hatori's door. Hatori opened the door and Yuki asked, "Can I help?"

Hatori nodded, and Yuki went inside, to help Hatori find a cure.

* * *

Thank you for reading. bows I will be going away to visit relatives from the 10th until the 17th. So, I will not be able to update this or my other story, _Tales of an Onigiri,_ until at least the 18th. My apologies. On another note, Please review!

Next Time: The Conclusion of Tohru Snow White!


	4. Tohru Snow White Part 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Snow White. I do own my interpretation of the two, however.

Again, Kyo's language warning. There is also a making out warning. Some may be slightly OOC. Sorry.

* * *

Last Time on Fruits Basket Fairy Tales:

Princess Tohru was discovered at Prince Yuki's garden by two maids, Minami and Motoko. They told Queen Akito of her whereabouts, and Akito formulated an evil plan. When the Sohma Dwarfs, (Prince Kyo, Prince Yuki, Lord Momiji, Lord Haru, Sir Hatori, Sir Shigure, and Sir Ayame) were away, the evil queen, disguised as came to the house and gave the Princess a poison apple. Tohru, being the kind soul she is, ate a bite of the apple. She bid farewell to the Queen in disguise, and feeling unwell, collapsed onto the couch and fell into a coma. The dwarfs returned and soon discovered what had happened to Tohru. Hatori set out to find a cure with Yuki's assistance. Kyo took it the hardest; he went outside to hit something.

The conclusion of Tohru Snow White is upon us, but who will win, and who will suffer a tragic end…!

* * *

**Tohru Snow White and the Seven Cursed Dwarfs (Part 4)**

**By Kisa44**

It had been nearly a month with little sleep for him. But, for Tohru, and to get everyone smiling again, he felt it was worth it. Although he had rarely left his lab since the incident, he had noticed the way everyone had reacted to Tohru's condition. Yuki, who was currently asleep and drooling on his desk, spent all his time during the day in his garden, and at night came to Hatori's room to look up ways to save Tohru, and actually did help as the smartest among the Sohma youth. Shigure and Aaya had not exited their rooms in a week. This was okay, because they usually did this right before a deadline. What was odd was that neither were anywhere near their deadlines. Haru was more spacey than usual, and was easier to turn black, and if you even mentioned Tohru's name in front of Momiji the usually hyper dwarf would begin to bawl. And Kyo…

Ah, Kyo…

Kyo was walking around like a zombie and if you made him mad, he was even more violent than usual. His usual targets were Momiji and Yuki (although Yuki was doing well to avoid him). Hatori was not sure, but maybe Kyo had loved her. But who was to say? Did it really matter until Tohru had returned to her former state and had become queen? Then the dwarfs' curse would be lifted on the day of Tohru's coronation, and things would be normal for all again. But in order for that to happen, Tohru must be at the castle at the moment of her birth, tomorrow at noon, or Tohru would never become queen, and the Sohmas would be forever dwarfs.

Hatori looked at the medical book. There was a page on the poison apples open in front of him. The cure? He turned the page. It said under the heading _Possible Cures for Small Doses of Poison Apples:_

_Drinking Rat's Blood_

_Eating 26 Rose Stems_

_The Most Reliable: Getting a Kiss from Your True Love_

Hatori frowned. Rose stems would be the easiest to get, but in Tohru's condition, they would be very hard for her to eat. The rat's blood would be simply disgusting.

But the kiss…that might be possible, if they could get two certain dwarfs to try.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Kyo shouted, blushing as red as a tomato.

"For once I agree with the idiot," Yuki said, "I will not kiss Honda-san without her permission." (A/N: Even though he did in volume 10…) Hatori, Kyo, and Yuki stood at Tohru's bedside. The other Sohmas were scattered around the area, and Hatori hadn't had the patience to track them all down.

"It may be the only way to get her back in time for her 18th birthday," Hatori said, "She needs to be at her castle by tomorrow, remember?"

Kyo and Yuki thought for a moment. Then Yuki said, "But why us?"

"You two are the closest to her age. Haru's didn't work. Momiji, well, for Tohru, it would be almost like robbing the cradle; she did think he was only 12. Do I even have to explain Ayame and Shigure?" Hatori asked. The duo shook their heads.

Kyo and Yuki thought about it for a second. Yuki said, "Fine, I'll try." He swooped down and gave Tohru a peck on the lips. Nothing. Yuki then walked away, disappointed.

Hatori looked at Kyo. "Will you…?"

Kyo, trying not to act too excited at the prospect of kissing his love, said, "Fine."

Hatori smiled knowingly. "Go on then," he said.

Kyo began to lean down towards Tohru. He was mere inches away from her red lips when he stood up fully and said, blushing, "Hatori, turn around. I can't do it with someone watching."

"Sorry," Hatori said, and turned around.

Kyo then leaned down and kissed Tohru.

And something happened.

It was as if a spark flowed from Kyo's lips and into Tohru's. Tohru's lips warmed underneath Kyo's, and the warmth flowed through her entire body. Tohru opened her eyes. She froze, blushing, and Kyo, noticing the princess' awakening, sat up. They sat in silence for a few moments.

It was then that Hatori turned around. He smiled and said, "It's good to see you awake again Tohru. You've been out for nearly a month."

Tohru frowned, and said, "But all I did was eat an apple given to me by this nice old lady."

"…" The two Sohmas thought instantaneously, _Is she serious?!_

"Anyway," Hatori shook his head, "the woman, we believe, was your step-mother in disguise."

Tohru listened about what had been happening for the last month. She inserted gasps in all the right places. Hatori then said, "Let's head back. The others will be glad to see you again Tohru."

Tohru nodded. They walked towards the living room, when Kyo mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Tohru stopped, and frowned at him, "Why?"

"Because," Kyo said, "I…"

"TOHRU!!" Momiji shouted throwing his arms around Tohru as she fell to the ground with a dull thud. As he hugged her, he chanted, "Tohru's back, Tohru's back, Tohru's back!"

Tohru hugged him as he burst into tears. She rubbed his back and waited for the youngest dwarf to calm down. He pulled away from her and smiled. "I'm so happy you're back!" Momiji helped her up and sat her down on the couch, where he sat next to her.

Haru then wandered into the living room. He looked at Tohru for a few seconds. He then walked up to her, patted her head and said, "Welcome back." He then sat down in a chair. Hatori had gotten Shigure and Ayame to come downstairs. They all had a joyous reunion. Even a fairly depressed Yuki cheered up.

The next day, it was Princess Tohru Snow White's birthday. The sun was shining as Tohru woke up. She stretched and smiled as she looked out the window. She got dressed in a dress Ayame had made her for the occasion. When he had given her it he had declared that he had never thought she was going to be asleep forever. Tohru had known that may be he wasn't telling the whole truth, but knew it was to make her feel better, so that made her happy. She slipped on her shoes, pretty low heeled shoes (God knows she'd trip in high heeled shoes), and was walking out the door of her room, when she noticed a note on her dresser. She opened it and read,

_Dear Princess Tohru Snow White,_

_I have decided to return to my home country. I left back there several of my friends, especially my best friend Kakeru, and his sister Machi. Because I will not be cursed by noon today, I have decided to return before my cousins. It is time for me to take my throne. Kyo and I's brother, Hiro, and his, what I imagine is his wife by now, Kisa, would never have wanted it. So, I have decided to return. I need to tell you something before I leave though. _

_I love you. _

_I already know your answer to my affections, and as much as I wish it wasn't true, I know you love Kyo. So, before I leave, I have decided to give you a piece of information. _

_Kyo loves you._

_It is so obvious that everyone knows you two love each other, except for you two, so I decided to speed up the process of you guys realizing each other's feelings. I love you, but I know I love Machi more and that you and Kyo, will be happy together. _

_Please send us an invitation to your wedding._

_Goodbye,_

_Yuki_

Tohru smiled and whispered to herself, "Goodbye Yuki."

Yuki went home, but what he found there…that's another story.

* * *

Tohru went outside and breathed the morning air. She stood there for a moment.

Kyo went outside a few moments later. He stretched. Tohru turned. Kyo noticed her. He blushed, turned, and began to walk away.

Tohru took a deep breathe and said, "Wait. Kyo?"

Kyo furrowed his brow. Before he turned, he relaxed his face and said, "Yeah? What is it?"

Tohru took a deep breath and said quickly, "YukigavemealetterandleftandsaidthathewasgoinghomeandintheletteritsaidyoulovedmeandIloveyoutoandIjustwantedyoutoknowthatI-!"

"Breathe Tohru!" Kyo said, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Say it slower this time."

She decided that saying it wasn't going to be enough this time. So, she kissed him.

It wasn't like the last time, with the spark. This time, she was warm all over. Kyo was shocked for a moment, but then he began to kiss her back. When they broke apart she whispered, blushing, "I love you."

He blushed, and said, "I love you too."

And they embraced. As Shigure watched from his window, smiling in his knowing way.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Castle..._

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

"It is still Tohru."

"DAMN IT ALL!"

Queen Akito was getting more than a little worried about her throne.

* * *

_Back at the Cottage…_

It was almost 11 AM, and everyone in the village was preparing for the heir to the throne's birthday party and coronation. Everyone in the kingdom was either at the party, or preparing for it in someway. But in the crowd, in four black cloaked figures and six smaller stood in the crowd.

"Are you ready Tohru?"

"Yes, Uo-chan," the princess said, "I'm a little worried though."

"Don't worry Tohru," Hana said, "It'll all go according to plan."

"I know."

"Princess," Kureno said, "We must get you ready to make your entrance."

"Bye everyone!" Tohru said, "When I see you all again, I'll be almost queen!"

They all said farewell.

* * *

_In the Hall..._

The queen sat on a makeshift stage, in front of a crowd of thousands of people. The clock read 11:58 AM. She stood and a voice said, "QUIET DOWN! THE QUEEN IS ABOUT TO SPEAK!"

Silence rang throughout the hall. The queen cleared her throat. "My fellow countrymen, as much as it pains me to say it," she smiled, "will not be taking the thr-!"

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice shouted from the back of the hall. Everyone turned to look at the lone figure at the back of the hall.

_There stood a princess,_

_dressed in pink._

Akito whimpered, "No."

"I am Princess Tohru. The Proper Heir to the throne, and I will be taking my position."

The clock struck Noon. The six dwarfs sprung up at once from their once small height, and became even taller than Tohru. The new queen's people at once knew who was their true queen.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

Akito was about to escape from the hall, when she was stopped by the guards. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Akito screeched.

"You are hereby being arrested. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

"What was my crime?!"

"For one you turned me and my cousins," Shigure said, "into dwarfs."

"MY MIRROR! EVEN YOU WERE AGAINST ME?!"

"Sorry, toots," Shigure drawled, "You asked for it."

"And you tried to get your stepdaughter killed. I think that calls for a prison sentence, if nothing else," Kureno said.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kyo and our new queen became the new rulers of their country, and had many children. Everyone else…well that's another story.

But when ever their children would ask if they would want anything different, they would say, in the words of Tohru, "I couldn't have asked for a happier ending!"

* * *

**The End**

Author's notes:

A Fairy Tale completed. One down, a lot to go! I hoped you enjoyed the ending of Tohru Snow White and the Seven Cursed Dwarfs.

Please review!


	5. Sorry! Only an Author's Note!

Readers of _Tales of an Onigiri _and _Fruits Basket Fairy Tales,_

Sorry for the long wait! It was due to homework, lack of inspiration, and NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month). Sorry once again.

I will try to publish the next chapter of _Tales of an Onigiri_ first… (Sorry, _FBFT_ readers!)…primarily because it is planned out. It will probably update sometime this weekend, hopefully on Saturday, but probably on Sunday, so keep your eyes open!

_Fruits Basket Fairy Tales, _because I have to plan a new fairy tale, will not be out until Wednesday, if even then. So hope Wednesday, expect later, probably around next Friday.

On another, less scheduling note, I would like to promote _Tales of an Onigiri_ to _Fruits Basket Fairy Tales _Readers. _Fruits Basket Fairy Tales _is my comedy piece, a work that is meant to give people a laugh.

_Tales of an Onigiri _is more dramatic. There are still laughs, but it has its drama as well. If you also like the drama in _Fruits Basket, _you may also like this. A note though: _Tales of an Onigiri _was my first _real_ piece of writing that was shown to other people. Before that fan fiction, I had never really published anything. I had done things for school, but they were all assignments. I am happy to say that I have gotten _a lot_ better at writing than when I was in eighth grade when I first began _Tales of an Onigiri. _However, due to my lack of time, I have not had a chance to edit and re-post them since they were first posted in 2006. So, the first chapters are not up to par with my current chapters. Please excuse the first ten or so chapters, because after that they are, at least, okay.

Also, please also note that _Tales of an Onigiri _was first posted as K+, but was later given a T rating. This was because of swearing and violence. However, the violence is, at worse, at the level of a fighting manga, such as _Bleach _or _Naruto_. It is not too bad. The swearing is really only as bad as Kyo's, so it is really not that bad. Please give it a try!

If you are reading this, please review for any previous chapters you have not reviewed for. If you have any questions, please PM me.

-44


	6. Sleeping Broken Doll Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya or the Fairy Tales I have chosen. My interpretation is all mine…

Note: Although not all of the Tales will be in the same universe, some will be. So, this story still takes place in the Tohru Snow White Universe. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Sleeping Broken Doll (Part 1)

By Kisa44

This story begins some years before the last ended. It began about a year after Princess Tohru Snow White of Mae was born, exactly 11 months and three days after Prince Kakeru of Thrael was born, about ten months after Prince Yuki of Rena was born, and approximately five months after Prince Kyo of Rena. A princess of the country in between Mae and Rena, Princess Machi of Thrael, was born about four days before. It was time for the infant to be presented to her people, have a feast and then be given "gifts" by the fairies in the land. The nobles from the three countries previously noted were all friends, so they were also in attendance.

After the feast, and before Machi was to be given gifts, all of the babies, were in their respective bassinettes, sleeping. As Machi and Yuki's fathers watched the babies sleeping, they thought, How come I feel as if I can see us one day being family? Then they did not give it another thought until many years later. After pondering this, they went to talk to their fellow adults.

When I came time for Machi to receive her gifts, a large audience was in attendance, the bassinette, with the King and Queen watching idly by behind them. The two of the three fairies in the nation, Fairy Nao and Fairy Kimi, appeared in a flash of light. The king and queen bowed, their people fallowing suit, respecting the fairies' superior age and power. Kimi smiled and said, "The ceremony will now occur, Kimi and Nao shall give our gifts! But only if you give Kimi a nice bag…"

Nao swatted Kimi over the head and yelled "THEY DO NOT HAVE TO HIVE YOU A BAG!!" the crowd stared at the once composed fairy. He noticed the stares, shook his head, cleared his throat and said, "I, Fairy Nao of the land of Threal, shall present Princess Machi the gift of hard work." The ability was bestowed upon her.

Kimi thought for a moment, placing her pointer finger on her chin, "and Kimi, Fairy Kimi of Thrael will give Princess Machi…"

Then there was a large explosion, and purple smoke went up, almost everyone screamed, and a few of the babies began to cry. The babies were hushed by a parent. The King and Queen ran to the basket in which their child lay, and stopped behind it.

The smoke began to clear. In the middle of it stood a woman in a long black dress. She had long black hair, which flowed down her back. The woman was frowning, her hands on her hips. She glared at the King and Queen as they withered under her gaze.

"WHY WAS I NOT INVITED?!" the words echoed around the room. Everyone else was so quiet, even the squeaking o a mouse could have been heard.

The Queen recovered her composure first. "Well, you see, Fairy Ren-sama…"

"Silence," Ren sniffed. She seemed to think for a moment. Her hands left her hips. She smiled and said, "I forgive you. Today is a joyous day, after all."

Everyone except for the Queen breathed a sigh of relief. What is she up to…?she wondered.

"I shall even give my gift to the newborn princess, as a sign of my forgiveness." She held out her arms for the newborn babe. The queen gave a startled look to her husband, but he picked up Machi and said, "Here she is."

"Why, thank you," Ren said. She took out her black wand, pointed it at the baby's face and said, "I, Fairy Ren of Threal, bestow a curse upon her life." Gasps echoed around the room, and the Queen raised a single white gloved hand to her mouth. "On her sixteenth birthday, Princess Machi of Threal will prick her finger upon a spinning wheel and die." Ren placed the babe in the bassinette. She turned to the silent room and said, "Now, I must leave, things to do, people to see. Tootles!" She waved at the people and poofed away again.

The Queen promptly fainted. Muted muttering circled the room, as the queen was carried out. Kimi said, "Fairy Kimi has not bestowed her gift yet!" There was silence in the room.

"Undo the part of the curse Kimi," Nao said. "You know that you are unable to undo the entirety of the curse, but you can at least make it so she does not die."

"Kimi will do this," she nodded and said. "Kimi, Princess Kimi, shall bestow upon Princess Machi of Threal an exception to her curse. On her sixteenth birthday, Princess Machi will prick her finger on a spinning wheel, for that is fate. But she shall not die, for that is not her fate. She shall only fall into a deep sleep. She shall be awakened by a kiss from her one true love."

And so the party soon dissipated, for the Queen of Threal was indisposed, and Machi had been cursed.

A few days later, a decree went out to all of the people within Threal, to try to avoid Machi's fate. The decree said to burn all of the spinning wheels within Threal. And so, because of the people's love for their princess, huge bonfires erupted in all of the major cities. The royal family of Threal did not know that a single spinning wheel still existed, in Ren's palace, far in the north, near Threal's border. It would be that spinning wheel that would seal Princess Machi's fate.

Time like that spinning wheel began to turn, and like an elephant standing in the center of a highway, fate was impossible to avoid. Princess Machi grew, and the next time we meet her is during her blessed childhood. She is ten years old…

End of Part 1

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I am sorry it has been so long! I hope you enjoyed the beginning of a new story. Please Review!


	7. Sleeping Broken Doll Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket. _

* * *

**Sleeping Broken Doll (Part 2)**

**By Kisa44**

Princess Machi, soon after her birth, was taken to a cottage in The Eastern Forest. Her parents could not accompany her, but her brother, Kakeru could. He came in the spring, and then left in the fall, to visit his little sister.

The good thing about living in the Eastern Forest, that half of it was in … where it was dutifully called the Western Forest. It was in this country that Yuki and his family lived. Yuki and his relatives also spent time in the Western Forest. Both of their houses were incredibly close to the border, a ten minute walk to each house, with the border in between them. The young nobility became friends very fast, because their houses were so close. Kakeru became best friends with Yuki and Haru, with Machi following close behind them, whenever she got tired of playing with Momiji or watching Kagura glomp Kyo. However, the Sohmas had the same time constraints as Kakeru. So, every winter, Machi was alone. So alone…

Fairy Kimi and Fairy Nao had taken it upon themselves to raise her. They had felt somehow responsible for Machi's curse. Especially Nao, who felt that if he had only waited a few moments before giving his gift none of this, would be happening.

And so, Machi grew older, until she was ten years old. It was near the time when the Sohmas and her brother would leave. It was the first week of September, and Machi was dreading the first of October when they would leave.

Little did she know that she would leave first…

Machi was playing behind her cottage with her friends and Kakeru, when they heard sound of horses riding through the woods. The Sohmas quickly ran to their own cottage, not wanting to be caught past the border of their own country.

They were long gone by the time Nao came outside. He came outside and saw Machi and Kakeru. He said, "Some of the palace guards are here." He hesitated, "They want you to come inside."

Kakeru and Machi looked at each other. They rose, and walked inside. They walked through the small kitchen and the small dining room. They reached the living room. Inside, Kimi was sitting on the couch. By the front door, three palace guards and their commander by the name of Motoko Takei, stood by the front door.

The commander bowed, his three minions following suit. He said, "Prince, Princess, I have a message from your parents, the King and Queen."

Machi remained silent, as Kakeru said, "Rise." They stood. Kakeru said, "Tell us what they said."

"Prince Kakeru, you are to return to the palace with us," the commander said.

Kakeru's jaw visibly dropped. "WHAT?! HOW DARE THEY-?!"

"Now, now, Kakeru-kun," Kimi said. "You can only yell at them if you get Kimi some Designer Jeans…"

Nao's jaw clenched, but he remained silent. _I will not yell…I will not yell…_ he thought.

Kakeru glared at the guards, but did not say anything. The commander continued, "Princess Machi, you are to leave ten minutes after the Prince, with another set of guards."

"Where is she-?"

"No one is allowed to know where she is going," the commander said solemnly. He smiled lightly, "I am sorry, but even I do not know. They will find out tomorrow, after they leave, not before."

"Let me guess," Nao said. "Our fellow fairy, Fairy Ren, is up to something?"

"Yes, they have reason to believe that Fairy Ren is planning to act soon, and that she knows the Princess' location."

"That's stupid!" Nao exclaimed. "I have explained to them time and time again that she not only _will not_ act, but _can not_ act before Machi's 16th birthday, and she can not after either. All we really _needed _to do was _keep her away from spinning wheels on her birthday, and stay with her at all times on that day._ This keeping her in hiding on every day but her birthday, is not only ridiculous, but stupid as well!"

"Now, now, Nao-chan," Kimi said. Nao practically popped a blood vessel. "Let's not shoot the messenger, you're becoming like Kakeru-kun here."

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT IDIOT~!" Nao exclaimed. Machi nodded.

"One, Two, to the gut!" Kakeru collapsed to the floor.

"Poor Kakeru-kun…" Kimi simpered. "He was going to get Kimi a bag…"

"HE WAS NOT!!" Nao shouted.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE I LEFT THESE PEOPLE TO TAKE CARE OF MY WONDERFUL SCHOOL DEFENSE FORCE!! OH, THE HORROR!" the old president moaned.

It was then that something that looked suspiciously like a brick happened to find its way to the center of the commander's forehead. "THIS IS NOT CANON! GET WITH THE PROGRAM!" Kakeru and Nao shouted.

As Takei fell to the ground, and his three minions circled around him, trying to help him, Machi said, "Well, I guess this is it."

"What?!" Kakeru shouted as he sprung up. "You're just going to go along with it!"

"We have no real choice," Machi said. "You are someday going to be king, and can not shirk your duties. And, well, I, I can not refuse our parent's wishes. They are the king and queen, after all."

"You're right, Machi." And, with that, he retreated upstairs, to pack his bags.

"Aunty Kimi…" Machi said. She ran to Kimi and hugged her around the middle.

"There, there," Kimi said, patting Machi's head. As Machi separated from her, she said, "Go pack. Then, after Kakeru leaves, go say goodbye to the Sohmas."

Machi nodded. She then ran upstairs. Nao sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ten minutes later, and after a tearful goodbye, Kakeru left. Kimi, Nao, and Machi stood in front of the house, waiting for their carriage to arrive. Kimi said to Machi, "Look, Yuki's here."

Yuki stood by the edge of the woods, looking at his toes. "YUKI-KUN~!" Machi ran over to him, and hugged him tightly. She handed him a pile of letters tied together with a purple ribbon and said, "Give these to your family for me." Machi handed Yuki a letter. "And, this one is for you."

"Why are you giving me these letters?" Yuki asked.

Machi smiled sadly. "You'll see." She then kissed him chastely on the cheek. He blushed. "Don't read yours until you are over the border, okay?" He nodded dumbly. "Hurry now!" Machi told him. He ran. "Goodbye!" she shouted. "Goodbye…" she whispered.

Machi stood back near Kimi and Nao. Kimi said, "Going after the boys at such a young age! Kimi has taught you well!"

Nao chose to ignore that comment. He then said, "Don't you believe it cruel to not really say goodbye to them?"

"No," Machi said, beginning to cry. "Because then they can't forget me so easily."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Yuki ran over where he knew the border was. He panted for breath, his lungs bothering him again. He tore open the letter, and read:

_Dear Yuki,_

_You were truly one of my best friends, so I am sorry to have to tell you this like the way I am going to. _

_I am moving, because my parents wish me to. They believe that the witch who placed this curse on me now knows where I am. They feel that it is imperative that they make me leave my home, for my safety, but it is not. But they are my parents, and, more importantly, the King and Queen. _

_I could not tell you this in person, because not only did I not have enough time, but I also could not bear seeing the expression on your face. _

_It may be many years until I see or hear from you again. I only hope I can see you after this curse is gone. _

_Be well, and be careful._

_Love, _

_Machi_

Yuki placed the letter back into its envelope and took a deep breath. He ran back the way he came, pushing his body to the limit. But when he arrived at Machi's old cottage, there was no one there. They were already gone. He walked slowly home. He gave the letters to each member of his family.

He then went upstairs. There, he cried himself to sleep, for reasons even he did not understand.

_**END OF PART 2**_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Part 2 of Sleeping Broken Doll! I hope you enjoyed it! Merry (Late) Christmas! Happy (Late) Hanukkah! Happy (On Time) Kwanza! If I do not update again until 2009, Happy New Year! Please Review as a present! Thank You~!


	8. Sleeping Broken Doll Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Last Time on Sleeping Broken Doll:

In a land far away, long ago, a princess was born. They named her Princess Machi. The day after her birth, gifts were to be bestowed upon her by two of the fairies of the land, Fairy Nao and Fairy Kimi. Fairy Nao gave Machi the gift of hard work. But before Kimi could give Machi her gift, the evil Fairy Ren appeared! Angry that she had not been invited, she made a scene. But, as a sign of her forgiveness, she gave Machi a gift as well, but that gift was a curse!

Ren promised that on Machi's sixteenth birthday, she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel's spindle and die. Then, she left happily. Appalled at their newborn's fate, the King and Queen begged Kimi to do something about the curse. Kimi could not fully get rid of it, Ren's magic being far more powerful than her own, so she revised it, saying that instead of dying, the princess would fall into a deep sleep, only to wake up if kissed by her true love.

Still trying to avoid their daughter's curse, Machi's parents sent her to the Eastern/Western Forest, which shared a border with Prince Yuki's country. Yuki's family had a house in the Western Forest, and the Royal children lived there every summer. Kakeru, Machi's brother, also visited the Eastern Forest in the summer. The children became close friends, and grew up together until Machi turned ten. Then, orders came to Kakeru and Machi from their parents. Kakeru was to return to the capital, whereas Machi was to go to an unknown location, not to be contacted by anyone until her parents allowed it. Kakeru was angered by this but went to the capital anyway. Machi left, but not before giving Yuki a kiss on the cheek, and letters to him and his family. He ran across the border of his country, and read his letter. After hearing the story in Machi's letter, he ran back to where he had last seen her, only to find that she had already left. He is saddened by this. The story ends there, only to be continued in…

* * *

Sleeping Broken Doll (Part 3)

By Kisa44

Nearly six years later, Machi's sixteenth birthday had almost arrived, and she was looking forward to it.

Although it seems illogical for someone to look forward to the day when their curse comes to pass, Machi looked forward to her sixteenth birthday for many reasons.

The first was that she would finally be able to go to the capital and meet her parents, both of which she had only heard about.

Kakeru had often told her about the capital and her parents before she had to move. He told her colorful stories of the capital; often entailing sneaking out of the castle and venturing into all parts of the city. He generally did not tell her the more dangerous or controversial (usually entailing a very bad district of town) stories in front of Kimi or Nao, because they would tell those at the castle, and he'd get in trouble. He would tell her stories about his successful trips. Like when he had met a street rat friend of his, Kagura, and her little sister, Komaki, who he had a crush on. She would have to thank them someday, for saving her brother in the Red Light District (He always was too curious…), and from a gang, who seriously wanted to kill him. She had always enjoyed his stories, even though she knew they were exaggerated, and wished to have some adventures of her own.

She had never been able to remember her parents, and although everyone loved the benevolent rulers in the country (although they may be a little biased), she wanted to see for herself if her parents were really that great.

Second, she had wanted to travel, and not just in her own country. She felt that traveling would allow her to meet new and unique people. Machi had only been in two areas throughout her life, and felt that she should live life to the fullest once she was free.

The third and most important reason she was overjoyed, was because she would get to see her brother and Yuki again.

She had missed her brother terribly. They had been as close as two siblings could be, and she had not seen him since she was ten. Even the shortest visit from him would be welcomed. She was so lonely when he was gone…

And even more importantly, she would get to see Yuki.

Her love for Yuki had not diminished; if anything, it had grown. She constantly talked about him. She had had no contact with him in six years. And she missed him even more than she had missed Kakeru, even crying herself to sleep over him.

Getting to see Yuki…would be a dream come true.

So, when Machi was 15 years and 364 days old, she was really excited. But could you blame her?

She had lived in the Southern Forest for six years, and although it was a nice place, it did not have Yuki, or Kakeru. She did love Nao and Kimi, they raised her, but still.

* * *

On the day before her birthday, Machi was out, collecting berries in the forest. Nao and Kimi were having a quiet talk, in the dining room. They had always thrown a birthday party for Machi, but this year they were not sure of they could; there was a chance she may be in the capital for her birthday.

Every year, Nao would make a cake for Machi and Kimi some kind of present. But every year, Kimi would make something that she would want, and Nao would burn the cake. So, they would have to change roles minutes before the party in order to give Machi a good birthday.

And like every year, their roles would stay the same.

So, when Kimi told Machi to go into the forest to get some berries, they were relieved. And the same scenario repeated itself, as it did every year. They had always refused to use magic in front of Machi as much as possible; not everyone grew up with fairy guardians. So, in this situation, like most of them, they did not use magic.

And of course, they botched it up.

So, to fix their mistake, they used magic.

They had not used magic in over a year, so when two out of the three fairies used magic in the kingdom used magic, miles away, the Evil Fairy Ren noticed.

She was sitting in her chair, watching her minions grovel, when she felt a pinprick in the back of her head. She knew her fellows were using magic. She stood, and her familiar, Roache the Crow squawked, "Milady?"

"MINIONS!" she boomed, and there was silence. "I know where Princess Machi may be."

"But milady," a small crow said, "We have looked for her for years. We could not find any child."

"But by now, she is a young lady, fool!" Roache shrieked. "Listen to milady~!"

"Roache, take your crows and search the nation! Look for any sign of magic! Leave no rock unturned!" The crows then proceeded to take off in groups. Roache was the last to leave. "By the way, Roache," Ren began, "Look in the Southern Forest."

The obedient crow turned and nodded, "Yes, milady." He flew to the south.

* * *

Meanwhile, the birthday preparations had been completed. Nao and Kimi waited in the darkness for Machi.

As Machi walked towards the house, she noticed all of the lights were off. She walked slowly towards the house. She got to the door and opened it. She said, "Hello? Nao? Kimi?"

The lights flashed on, Kimi and Nao jumped up from behind the couch. "Surprise!" the shouted.

Machi smiled and said, "But it's not my birthday!"

"Well, you may be at the capital tomorrow, so we wanted a birthday party all to ourselves," Kimi said. She hugged Machi. "Kimi wants Machi for herself."

Nao frowned, and said, "Machi, she isn't your pet."

"Yes, she is!" Kimi exclaimed. "She is Kimi's little dog. Say 'woof, woof,' doggie!"

There was no response from Machi. Kimi pouted and released her. Machi said, "Thank you both." Then she sat down at the dining room table, Kimi and Nao following.

They had cake (Originally made by Nao, fixed by Kimi), and Machi believed it was the best she had ever had.

"Time for presents!" Nao announced, and grabbed a present from in front of him. "Kimi's present was the cake, mine is in here, and a gift from both of us is in the kitchen."

"Kimi doesn't get a present," Kimi pouted.

"YOUR BIRTHDAY HAS ALREADY PASSED!" Nao said, loosing his temper (again). Kimi did this every year, she asked if she got to blow out the candles, get the first piece of cake, and open the presents. Did she think it was her birthday or something…?

Machi ripped open the package and it was a necklace with a purple amethyst star shaped gem on a silver chain, she took it out of the package, and Nao put it on her. He said as he clasped it, "It has a charm on it that I did. It will protect you from most curses." The Except one. went unsaid. It was common knowledge curses placed at birth were not simply broken with a gem.

Machi smiled, tears filling her eyes. "Thank you Nao. I'll treasure it."

Nao smiled, and in a rare display of affection, clasped her shoulder.

But, of course, Kimi interrupted the heartfelt moment.

"Let's go see the other present!" Kimi shouted. "Let's go! Let's go! LET'S GO~!" She bounced into the other room, Nao and Machi following behind.

Machi froze in her steps when she saw it.

It was beautiful.

The dress was on a mannequin. It was a pale purple, easily reaching the floor on her. The bodice was white, with purple lacings crisscrossing the front of it, a diamond where each ribbon overlapped. Next to it lay matching white heels, with two ribbons crisscrossing the front, a diamond, again where they overlapped. It was shoulder less and sleeveless.

"So," Kimi said, "How do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous," Machi breathed. She hugged both Kimi and Nao at the same time. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome! But remember to get Kimi some nice Vuitton shoes her next birthday."

"Don't listen to her," Nao whispered. "You're welcome."

"It'll be so pretty on you though," Kimi gushed. "You could wear it for Kakeru."

Machi blushed. As Kimi continued to badger her, Nao smiled. Then a pigeon tapped on the kitchen window. Nao went over to it and opened the window. The pigeon settled on the window sill and held out its leg. There was a scroll of parchment attached. He removed it, unrolled it, and read:

_To the Fairies Nao and Kimi and Her Royal Highness, Princess Machi,_

_The Royal Majesties, King Ronald and Queen Margaret, hope you are well._

_They hereby order you to return to the Capital Palace, with their beloved daughter, Princess Machi by Midnight tomorrow._

Machi and Kimi had read it over his shoulder. He said, "Time to go pack!" Machi bustled up to her room to pack by hand, as Kimi and Nao began to pack magically. Machi and Kimi were excited to see the capital again after nearly 16 years.

Nao was the only to realize the severity and the foolishness of the order…

* * *

Later that night, Roache flew into the cottage. He could feel the residue of Kimi and Nao's magic. The place was swept clean; if not for the magic left behind, he would have thought it had been abandoned for years.

He flew in the kitchen window left open, and noticed a letter dropped on the floor. He could not read, but knew it was in a fancy script.

He said to himself, "Milady will get a kick out of this!" He took the rolled up letter into his mouth and flew away, back to the castle.

The real trouble was only about to begin…

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this part of Sleeping Broken Doll! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. Sleeping Broken Doll Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Warning: A Swear

* * *

Now to the continuation…

Sleeping Broken Doll (Part 4)

Later that night, Machi entered the capital's castle. Or rather was instantaneously transported there by her fairies. She and her fairies were then taken to a waiting room to wait for her parents to be ready for her.

Then Kimi summoned a brush and began to pull it through Machi's hair. She began to mutter to herself absently, "Honestly, they couldn't tell us in advance…give us a little time to clean you up…"

"Kimi, what do you mean?" Machi said.

Kimi frowned and said, "Machi, we never trained you to be princess. Albeit it was slightly on purpose…"

"What Kimi means to say is that you never went through proper princess training. We were never trained in etiquette like you may be should have been," Nao said. "We tried to give you a somewhat normal childhood, like the one we had."

"I enjoyed my childhood, really, I did. But, do you have any advice for how should refer to my parents?" Machi said.

"Call them what Kakeru called them," Nao said. "I think he called them 'Mother and Father'."

Machi nodded. Then Kimi said, "Stop fussing around. Kimi needs to make you prettiful."

As Kimi continued Machi's grooming, Nao raised an eyebrow, and Machi smiled.

* * *

A guard, a half hour after the conversation, a guard entered and said, "Princess, Fairy Nao, Fairy Kimi, the King and Queen are ready for you now."

The three walked into the room, Machi taking the lead as Nao had instructed her. She met the eyes of the royal couple, otherwise known as her parents and greeted them, "Good morning, Mother, Father." She then knelt on the floor, not sure of her reception.

"There is no need to kneel before us, our precious daughter. Please rise, Machi." Her father said this warmly and Machi stood.

She looked at her parents, ones she had never known. Her father was tall and looked almost exactly her. Her mother was a near replica of Kakeru. Next to her mother's throne was a little boy. He had her hair, but Kakeru's eyes. He noticed her gaze and began to shift slowly behind his mother's chair. The woman smiled and chided, "Now, Haruto, don't do that! Say hello to your big sister."

The little boy, only about eight years old smiled and said, "Hello. Are you Machi-nee?"

Machi nodded. Haruto hugged his older sister's legs, "Welcome home, Machi-nee!"

Machi hugged her little brother awkwardly. She had just returned to a home and a family that she hardly knew. She blinked back a few tears. She was sure Nao and/or Kimi had noticed. Her family may be not. Well, except for may be…

"Where's Kakeru?" Machi asked.

Her mother smiled sadly and said, "He left a year ago to go looking for this friend of his, Yuki, you know, the prince. Almost all of his family disappeared along with him on a diplomatic trip to Tohru's country. Of course, his countrymen searched for him, but their attempts faded; they still had an heir, that bratty kid, Hiro."

"Hiro isn't-!" Haruto began. Then he paused and said, "Okay, may be he is, but in a good way."

"Are you friends with Hiro-kun, Haruto-kun?" Machi asked.

Haruto smiled widely, "Yup!"

Machi smiled at him. "That's nice."

"Anyway," The queen said. "We have no idea where he is."

"Or Yuki?" Machi asked.

"No," the king said. "I'm sorry, Machi."

Machi bit her lip, "It's okay, Father." She continued after a moment. "Mother, Father, I am quite tired from my journey. May I go rest in my chambers?"

"Certainly, Machi," the king said. "Reeves! Please show Machi to her chambers!"

"Certainly, milord," a butler said. He left with Machi.

Kimi and Nao turned to go with them, but the king said, "Wait, Fairy Machi, Fairy Nao, can I have a word with you?"

And so, they stayed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Machi was brought to her chambers at the top of the East Tower. She smiled appreciatively at Reeves. "Thank you sir," she said.

"Oh, no, thank you, dear princess, for returning home. I remember when you were born. Your parents were so happy. But then…so sad." Reeves said, sighing at the end. He played with his white wrinkled hands, "I hope now that you are home, things can begin to be good in this country again."

"Mr. Reeves, I'm sorry, but I need some rest. How about I talk to you tomorrow, and you can tell me all that you feel is wrong with this country."

Reeves opened the door, and said, "Oh, I look forward to it princess! Have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Thank you Mr. Reeves," Machi said. He waved to her, and she smiled as she shut the door behind her. She was in the living room of her chambers. In the corner was a spiral staircase. She went up them, and saw a bedroom. The mahogany bed, covered in red sheets and sheer curtains around it, were set against wine-colored walls. All of the furniture (an armchair, a mirror, a desk, a table and a few bookshelves) were set in the same reddish wood or red. Red was Machi's favorite color, but still.

She calmly changed into her nightgown calmly and quietly. She walked to her bed and promptly fell on it. Although it was the most comfortable bed she had ever laid on, the room was exactly to her tastes, and she had finally met her parents and adorable little brother, she started to cry. The tears bubbled up from some part deep inside of her. Her world had always been so small…the castle alone seemed to be bigger to her than both the woods she had lived in put together. She had at least expected Yuki and Kakeru to be there to help her.

Kakeru…

Yuki…

She pressed her face into the pillow as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Machi woke up, she saw that the light was like that of right before dawn's light began to appear. There was a light blue illuminating everything in her room and outside on the palace grounds. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and she saw that it was nearly 5 AM.

She sat up and stretched. She out of her bed, and got dressed into a lilac gown she saw in her closet.

Then a loud ticking like that of a clock filled her head.

After that, everything was a blur.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nao sat up in bed. He had woken up from a dreamless sleep and did not know why he had. He got up and got into his day clothes when he felt magic settle around and in the castle.

His eyes widened, and he whispered, "Fuck."

He said a spell under his breath and was dressed in his day clothes. "Kimi…she probably didn't sense it. She was never good at things like that." He whispered a spell and a white bird made of light appeared over his head. He quickly wrote a note to Kimi and it flew off.

With that, he vanished out of his room, to appear outside Machi's. He rapped on the door. "Machi?" He called. "Machi, are you in there?"

Kimi then appeared. "Kimi got your message." She nodded simply to herself.

Nao sighed and opened the door with magic.

Machi wasn't there.

"Where's Machi?!" Kimi asked.

"Not here," Nao sighed. "And it doesn't look like a struggle happened."

"Oh, Machi! Kimi knows you did not run away!" Kimi cooed.

"Kimi, be quiet." Nao said sternly. Kimi fell silent, recognizing Nao's tone.

He focused, trying to find the source of the magic, or, at least, where most of it was. Nao scanned the castle. He realized it then. The East Tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, a dazed Machi climbed towards the top of the East Tower. She opened the door to the room. It was plain, and only a spinning wheel sat in the middle of it. A pleased looking Ren worked the thread.

Ren smiled at her and used one hand to motion at the sharp spindle.

Machi, enchanted, walked over slowly out of her own control. She picked up her hand, and lightly touched the spindle. She felt a prick at her finger.

At that moment, her mind returned to her. She looked at the small droplet of blood on her finger, and looked up to look at Ren, but she was gone.

Then the room spun and she fell to her knees. She fell to her back and her vision became dim.

Kakeru…

Yuki…

With the thought of those two she fell into darkness…

Nao and Kimi appeared suddenly a few moments later. Kimi sucked in a deep breath and said, "Machi?"

Nao sighed, "I always thought this day would come. But I didn't want to believe it." He picked Machi up and said, "Let's go."

The two fairies and the unconscious princess vanished and appeared in Machi's chambers. Nao laid Machi on her bed and Machi tucked her in as they had when she was very young. Kimi put flowers all around her bedside and room. Nao smiled and said, "That looks lovely Kimi."

Kimi sniffed, holding back tears, "That's why Kimi did it. So that Machi will be surrounded by lovely things until she wakes up."

"Now to make sure nothing ages while Machi is away." He twirled his wand and everything stopped. From people baking in the Palace Kitchens, clubs in the red light district, to monks meditating in their temples. Everything stopped from border to border. The only people who still moved were those with enough magic.

Nao moved in the still room. He said, "Time to go Kimi."

Kimi smiled and nodded. They vanished, in the still pre-dawn light.

Off to fight.

* * *

END OF PART 4

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this part. Please read the next part! But before you do, please review!


	10. Sleeping Broken Doll Part 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fruits Basket. _Or _Sleeping Beauty._

* * *

**Sleeping Broken Doll (Part 5)**

_1 Month Later_

Kakeru Manabe had been searching for "his best friend evar!" (the exact way the young prince said it to those he met) for over a year. He had disappeared sometime before Kakeru began his "Quest for Yun-Yun," but his parents had refused to allow him to go…especially after he had been caught visiting Komaki earlier that year. But once he had turned sixteen, his parents had allowed to let him go with guards. Of course, he "lost" the guards, then went on his magnificent quest!

One month ago, he had heard that his entire country was asleep. He assumed that that meant Machi had succumbed to the curse. Kakeru did not want to believe that was true…but if the rumors are correct, that meant that finding Yuki was more important than ever. He had been aware for years that Yuki and Machi liked each other; it was obvious for one thing, and they had even told him, albeit at different times.

He wanted to return to his country, at least to make sure everything was okay after he rested in the next village.

As he rode through the main street in the town, he saw a small inn. A sign read "The Monkey Inn." He smiled at the name and put his horse in the stable in back. He then walked inside.

"Ma'am," Kakeru said. "Okami-san (1)."

A stressed looking woman looked at him from a booth. "I AM SO SORRY TO MAKE YOU WAIT I-!"

"Oh no, Okami-san. I just got here!" Kakeru said.

The hostess seemed to relax and she smiled softly. "Oh. Then, how may I help you?"

"I would like a room for one night," Kakeru said.

"That would be 10,000 Hondas (2)," the woman said.

"Here you are," Kakeru said, handing her a little extra than the sum in Tohru's country's currency.

"Thank you," the woman said. Then she called over her shoulder, "Ritsu~!"

"Yes, mother," Ritsu, dressed as a woman came running.

"Take this man to his room," she said.

"Right away!" Ritsu grabbed his bags and went up the stairs, Kakeru following.

"So, Ritchan-san?" the Prince said.

"How did you know my nickname?"

"Anyway…"

"Oh my God! I AM SO SORRY FOR MY RUDENESS!! I WILL THROW MYSELF OFF A BRIDGE TO APOLOGIZE FOR MY FAULT!!!!"

"Dude. You really don't need to apologize. People have been rude to me my

"My whole life. This is my family's business." Ritsu explained.

"I see," Kakeru said. They then reached Kakeru's room. Kakeru said, "By the way, have you seen this guy?" Kakeru took a picture of Yuki out of his pocket.

"Why, yes, I have." Ritsu said shyly.

"REALLY?! YES!!" Kakeru exclaimed as he danced around the hallway. "Whoo-hoo!" He then stopped and said, "Wait, when did you last see him?"

"Earlier this evening," Ritsu said. "He asked for a room in this inn, and he is staying here."

"This man is my best friend and I have been looking for him for a long time," Kakeru explained calmly. "So could you please tell me what room he is staying in?"

"Why, certainly, sir!" Ritsu thought for a moment and said, "He is staying in the room right next to this one."

"Okay then. Thanks Ritchan-san!" Kakeru said. Ritsu bowed, and hurried away. A thoughtful look appeared on Kakeru's face. He walked over to the door of Yuki's room and knocked on the door three times.

"Yes?" Yuki's voice called.

"Room Service," Kakeru said in a deep voice.

"I didn't order-!" Yuki said, opening the door.

"Yun-Yun!" Kakeru said glomping Yuki.

"Kakeru?!" Yuki exclaimed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!"

Kakeru had proceeded to pick Yuki up, draping him over his shoulder, as Kakeru laughed. He walked into the open door of Yuki's room, kicked the door shut behind him, and put Yuki down on his feet.

Completely serious, he said, "So, Yun-Yun. Where have you been all this time?"

Yuki smiled and proceeded to tell him about what had happened with Tohru Snow White and Kyo.

"So Cat Boy is now King Cat Boy? Wow. Do you think he's really cut out for it?"

"No, but Tohru will keep him out of trouble. If she can't manage it, his advisors will stop him."

"True dat."

Yuki gave him a withering look, "Sometimes I wonder if you are truly a prince."

Kakeru just grinned widely, but gave no answer. Yuki sighed, "Anyway, what's been up with you?"

Kakeru quickly filled him in on everything that had happened since their last meeting. He then informed Yuki about the state of his homeland.

Yuki frowned, "I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can do anything about it."

Kakeru said, "You can do something; you can wake Machi up."

Yuki said, "I might not be her true love, remember."

"But she does_ like_ you, so that's…" Kakeru trailed off. "You did know that my sister likes you, right?"

"Yes. I do. But, it's been so long…" Yuki began. However, at seeing Kakeru's murderous face, Yuki continued, "Not that I don't still love her. But I simply do not know if she still feels the same."

"Machi does not forget feelings so easily," Kakeru said. "She would never forget you."

With that comment, Yuki sighed. "I was going in that direction anyway."

"Yay! Yun-Yun is going to save everyone," Kakeru whooped.

"We'll leave tomorrow at down after a good night's rest."

Kakeru nodded. And, noting that it was getting late, they decided to go to bed.

The next few days may be tiring.

* * *

Yuki and Kakeru woke up at dawn and quickly crossed the border. They rode for hours straight, passing people who were in half step or on quite awkward positions. Kakeru noted that, "It must be the work of Nao and Kimi."

They rode through the day, when at around three, they reached the capital. Kakeru rode confidently through the streets. Pointing out people he knew, but looking for Komaki. Yuki had only one thought. Machi.

Soon, the duo reached the gates of the palace, which were, thankfully, open. But the moment the hooves of Kakeru's horse touched the palace gate, he and his horse stopped suddenly. Yuki stared in wonder for a moment. Then realized that Kakeru was truly a prince, and he had reached his home.

Yuki rode inside, gaping at the busy-bodied servants, frozen in their tasks. He tied his horse to a conveniently placed pole. He then walked upstairs, drawn to an unknown place for no real reason that he could decipher at the time.

He opened the door at the top of the stairs and gasped.

There was Machi, as beautiful- _No, more beautiful,_ he thought-than he had remembered. In her hands was a single white rose. It was then that he noticed a piece of paper stuck magically to the post of her bed. He grabbed it, and began to read.

Dear Prince Yuki,

_Hi ya, Yun-Yun!_

If you are reading this, then we did not succeed in getting rid of Fairy Ren. 

_Otherwise known as Lady Meany the Great!_

If you could ignore Kimi's comments, it would be much appreciated. 

_Nao-chan! Kimi is making important comments._

So, my apologies for Kimi and our failure, but it is all up to you to save the Kingdom. 

_Yuh-huh!_

The way to break Machi's curse is to be her true love and kiss her.

_Smoochy-smoock! I wish Prince Yun-Yun were kissing Kimi! Please be romantic in kissing her though. A girl__'__s first kiss is an important thing. Why, Kimi can remember her first kiss...so forbidden! Forbidden love is so much fun!_

You're probably wondering how we know you're Machi's true love…

_We slipped you two a fun little potion! Remember how you two got sick at the same time when you were nine with that awful illness...well, that was the sign!_

Anyway…please treat Machi kindly. 

_And lay a good one on her! With tongue!_

Sincerely,

_Happy Kissing!_

Fairy Nao

_Kimi!_

Yuki stared at the letter for few moments, dazed from shock. Then he realized something.

_Wait a minute…KISS?!_

Apparently it had never quite registered with Yuki that in order to break Machi's curse, they would have to kiss.

Yuki blushed and muttered to himself, "I don't want to take advantage of her but…she already kissed me once, when we were younger…does that mean I was the one taken advantage of?!" Yuki panicked for a moment before he slapped himself and said, "Get a hold of yourself Yuki! You're acting like the Stupid Cat for crying out loud!"

Yuki straightened himself and walked over to Machi's bedside. "Well, here goes nothing." He then bent down and kissed her…

…on the cheek.

Machi did not move. "What did I do wrong?" Yuki said to himself. He looked at the letter and saw a postscript.

P.S. You have to kiss her on the** lips **Yuki. I know you may think it ungentlemanly, but it won't work otherwise.

_So give her a huge kiss on the lips! The lips, Kimi says!_

"Okay then…" Yuki said unsurely. Then he finally bent over and kissed her…

…on the lips.

Machi, coming out of her dreams, felt a tingling starting from her lips traveling all the way through her body. Her eyes flickered open and she saw Yuki. She grinned into the kiss and began to kiss him back. He broke away from her, and they sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, wondering whom and what would break the silence sitting in between them.

"So…" Yuki began.

"It's been a few years, hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"So…"

"Hm."

"Do you still like me?" Yuki asked softly. "I'm sorry if I was ungentlemanly or anything of the sort…"

Machi blushed. "I-I-! Of course, I still like you! I've loved you ever since I can remember!"

There was a second awkward silence. Then, Yuki said, "I love you too."

"Oh."

It was at that moment everything seemed to connect for them. Machi reached out for Yuki's hand, and he grabbed it. They sat there, waiting to be interrupted by someone.

They did not have to wait long. Kakeru burst in, Komaki following behind him, and said, "I FOUND KOMAKI, YUKI! ISN'T SHE GORGEOUS?!" It was then that he noticed his sister. "Oh. Hey, Machi. Long time no see."

"Moron," the others said in the room.

"You all hurt my soul!" Kakeru wailed. They all laughed. Things were finally going back to normal.

But not quite.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Kimi and Nao were sitting in a jail cell. They had tried to defeat Ren, a month ago but were surrounded by her ugly goons and failed to escape. Therefore, they were stuck in a jail cell, their magic taken away. Together, unable to escape, for a long period of time.

Nao was ready to tear his hair out of his head and feed it to several ravenous dogs.

Although Nao and Kimi had known each other, been "friends", and even "parents" (although there were no "known" romantic feelings for each other, even though the question had been raised), Nao had always taken any opportunity to escape from Kimi when she was driving him insane.

This facet of their relationship had always been obvious to those around them. Although Kimi and Nao, by all accounts, were best friends, they never claimed that they always got along. Actually, Nao was always the one to get angry. Kimi never got _really_ angry with him (fake-angry, may be) and, in fact, denied ever actually fighting with Nao.

Kimi remained in the corner of the room, blabbering on about how Yun-Yun had better hurry up and kiss Machi so they could get out and Kimi could buy some new shoes.

Halfway through her rant, (Nao was hardly listening, the famous and expensive designer names never seemed to stick in his head) the bars suddenly vanished. "Thank God," Nao muttered. He felt his magic rush back into him and he disappeared, Kimi right behind him.

They reappeared upstairs, into Ren's throne room that she had because she was a queen in her own mind. All of her henchmen were gone; they had returned to the realm from which they came if they were summoned, or had escaped quickly, trying to avoid recapture. Ren was huddled in her throne, shivering. Nao vividly remembered what a lack of magic felt like, having suffered without it for a month. It was cold, and it felt like one had no hope in the world.

Nao felt no pity for Ren. She had put Kimi and him through that hell for a month. Sure, the first 48 hours were the worst, but Ren had inflicted that and worse upon him and Machi. Ren would receive nothing from the two fairies. Nao conjured a pair of handcuffs and said, "In the name of the International Fairy Coalition, you are under arrest. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law…" Nao listed off her countless charges. When he finished, he said, "Kimi, grab her arm, and let's bring her to the Coalition, then go see Machi."

Kimi nodded solemnly, grabbed her arm and they vanished.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ritsu and his mother, the innkeepers, made a chain of inns called the Monkey Inns and became very rich.

Kakeru decided not to take the throne of his country so he could be with Komaki. He was shunned and ignored by his family for many years until Prince Haruto became king. Kakeru was then made a Lord and lived in peace until a ripe old age.

The people under Haruto lived in peace for many years.

Fairy Ren was brought to fairy court and sentenced not only to a permanent loss of magic, but also to a shortened life. She was forced to work as a lowly peasant until the end of her days.

Kimi and Nao, after seeing Ren punished, left for a few years to a distant land to become guardians for some new children and to allow Machi to get some freedom. When they returned, they were married. It came as quite a shock. They had three kids, all fairies.

Machi and Yuki became boyfriend and girlfriend. They traveled the world together, visiting far off, exotic places. They eventually returned to Yuki's home country, where Prince Hiro gratefully gave up his position as heir. They grew old and had two children and several grandchildren. They remained friends with many people that they had met, including King Kyo and Queen Tohru.

On a final note, at the age of 95, former Queen Machi said, sitting next to her husband, pondered her life, all of it. She said, "The time after my curse was the scariest of my life. At least when I was doomed to a near eternal slumber, I knew what was eventually going to happen to me. But after you woke me up, Yuki, I didn't know what was going to happen to me."

"Do you wish that I had never woken you?" Yuki asked softly.

"No," Machi, wrinkled and gnarled, smiled. "If you had never awoken me, I would have never had the freedom to travel, meet new people, marry, have kids, or anything else. I may not have ever aged if I had remained asleep, but with no new experiences, the few benefits would have never really helped me." Machi paused for a moment. "Yes, I was scared after you woke me up. However, being scared is part of having freedom and I realize that now. If change and fear is the price of freedom, I am willing to pay it. I always will be."

And so Yuki and Machi looked out at the sunset, and lived happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

1) Okami-san: I wasn't sure what to call the hostess of an inn, so I used the word used in _Fruits Basket_ for Ritsu's mom. Please correct me

2) Hondas: In Tohru's country, the currency is named after the current family ruling. Because Akito married Tohru's dad, the currency is still technically in "Hondas". I tried to make it equivalent to the Japanese Yen. I do not know how much a hotel room for one night costs, so I guestimated.

Author's Note: I FINALLY FINISHED SLEEPING BROKEN DOLL! I'm sorry it took me so long, I had a lot going on. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	11. Rinpunzel Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket _or _Rapunzel_.

Note: This story occurs in the same universe as _Tohru Snow White _and _Sleeping Broken Doll. _

**Rinpunzel (Part 1)**

**By Kisa44**

**

* * *

**

Our story begins 19 years ago.

In the countryside of a far off land, a baby girl had been born. The baby with few locks of black hair was resting peacefully in her crib. She was oblivious to the poverty and famine around her. Her mother was asleep in her bed.

Her father, meanwhile, was outside. He was leaning against his house. The crops had failed this year, and it had been hard enough to feed himself and his pregnant wife. Now, he not only had another mouth to feed, but a _growing _mouth to feed. The new father was less happy for his new daughter's birth and more worried about her arrival. He sighed, _If only we had some more food. Then we would be truly happy._

He looked over the fence to the garden next door. Inside the garden, Rinpunzel Lettuces were abundant. He had often thought of stealing a few of the cabbages to feed his family, but they belonged to the witch, Akito. Akito was cruel and would punish anyone who attempted to steal the green vegetables, even in the time of famine.

However, in this time of need, the new father became irrational and climbed the fence into the garden. He stole into the garden, and bent down next to the nearest head and plucked it from the ground.

He ran back to the fence and began to climb over it when there was a flash of light. Akito stood in the garden, right next to the fence. "What are you doing here, boy?" the witch growled. Although Akito looked young, it was rumored that she never aged and had been fooling royalty with her beauty for centuries. The man never saw her beauty; however, he only had eyes for his wife.

Akito whipped a wand out of her purple robes. "Explain to me why I shouldn't curse you to oblivion for stealing from me, or I shall do so in the most painful way possible."

The man held his hands up. "Hey, now, I'm just trying to feed my family," he said in explanation, "My wife just had a child, and, well, with the famine and all…"

Akito stopped listening to the blabbering man when he mentioned a "child." She had never been able to have children before, and she had always wanted one. In addition, the child may become a good minion once she got older. Akito fanned out her magic and tried to sense the child. There it was, in the house over the fence. Akito's eyes widened. The baby had a lot of magic within her. She would need training but…she could be a great witch someday.

She smiled wickedly and said, "You can have as much of my lettuce as you want, in exchange for your daughter."

The man thought about it for a moment, and realized that without the lettuce, he and his wife would die. In addition, if the witch took his daughter, she would be well taken care of by Akito. "Okay, then," he said with much difficulty.

The witch smiled, "Very well. I'll allow you to say your good-byes to her. I'll come pick her up at midnight tonight."

The man nodded, choking back tears. In a bright flash of light, the witch disappeared in a flash.

* * *

At 11:58 PM, the new mother was crying. She held her child near to her chest, her husband's arm around her. She understood her husband's decision, and may have made the same choice. However, it was so, so hard for her to give up her only child.

At exactly midnight, the witch appeared in the small one-room cottage that the small family called home. She looked around in distaste. It was so…cramped. She looked down at the dirt floor and grimaced. Her feet were in the mud. _Isn't that fantastic?_ she thought sarcastically. She stepped out of the mud. The man rose, pulling away from his wife.

"Good evening, ma'am," he said. She looked at him expectantly. "Yes, the child," he sighed sadly and looked to his wife, "Dear…"

She looked up, for the first time noticing the witch. Her eyes were blood shot. "Oh, it's time already."

The man reached out for the babe, but the mother stood up. She walked up to the witch and growled at her, "You better take good care of her, ya hear." She then looked down at her child. Her eyes grew soft. She took a silver locket from her neck, the only thing she had not allowed her husband to sell at the market for food. She placed it around the sleeping baby's neck. "Goodbye, my little angel," she whispered to her child. She then kissed her baby's forehead, and allowed a single tear to hit the child's face.

She put the child in Akito's arms. Her husband rushed over to her and put his arms around her. Akito walked to the door and said, "Have you named her?"

Just as her husband was about to say no, his wife said, "Yes. I named her Rinpunzel. It's a family name, and…" she choked back tears, "…she should be named for which she was sold."

Akito nodded, "Rinpunzel. I like it. Rin, for a nick name?"

The wife nodded, tears flowing softly down her face. Akito murmured, "Goodbye." Then, with a turn of her coat, she vanished.

The wife collapsed on the dirt floor, sobbing. Trying to comfort her, the husband wrapped his arms around her and rocked her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akito appeared in a nursery in a tower with three windows but no door to get out of the tower, in a forest of the same country, far away. Akito placed the sleeping child in the crib, and walked out of the room.

A butler walked up to Akito and said, "Akito-sama, do you still wish to go through with the plan?"

"Yes, Eckhart," she said. "Take your men and kill them both."

By 1 AM that night, the child's parents would be dead, as Rinpunzel slept, far away, unknowing, and oblivious to the murders of her only living family.

**End of Part 1**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	12. Rinpunzel Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket _or _Rapunzel._

**

* * *

**

Rinpunzel (Part 2)

Years passed, and Rin was left alone more and more often as Akito fired members of her staff one by one. However, her nanny, Kagura, was very kind to her.

"Rin-chan," Kagura said. "Dress in this." Kagura held up a light pink frilly dress.

A seven year-old Rin stared out the window, "No way."

"C'mon, Rin-chan!" Kagura pouted. "It'll look good on you."

Rin flipped back her long black hair, and looked at Kagura, "No means no."

"RIN-CHAN! WEAR IT OR ELSE!" Kagura shouted.

"NO WAY!" Rin screamed back.

_Kind_ may not have been the right description. More like, _kind until Rin annoys her_ would probably be more correct.

Rin grabbed the dress, and yelled, "FINE! I'LL WEAR IT!" Kagura left the room. Rin slipped into the pink dress. She went over to the mirror to see how she looked. Seeing her reflection, she grimaced at herself and snapped her fingers. The dress turned black. She smirked and levitated a few gothic accessories putting them on her. She left the room, and heard Kagura tinkering about in the kitchen downstairs. She ran down the stairs in her socks.

"Kagura nee-san," Rin said quietly, "I'm sorry I made such a fuss. So, I put on the dress but I made a few adjustments to it."

Kagura turned happily. Then, she looked at the dress. Her face fell and she sighed. "Rin-chan," she said, "You turned it black. _Again._" She sighed, "Now it's not nearly as cute."

"I have no desire to be '_cute',_" Rin uttered the word with distaste.

"I guess it looks cool though, which is second best for a little girl," Kagura said. Rin smiled and nodded. "You shouldn't use magic so frivolously, Rin. It's dangerous, especially of Akito-sama finds out," Kagura scolded.

"Yes, yes," Rin agreed simply.

Kagura hugged Rin and said, "How about you help me make some cookies? _Without magic." _

Rin grinned. "Okay, Kagura nee-chan."

Rin's everyday life was like this. Kagura eventually became Rin's sole friend. It was not necessarily out of like. Kagura became the only servant in the tower after Rin had turned about three. Akito, who was currently a queen in a far off land unknown to Rin, visited once a week. During her visits, which both Kagura and Rin deemed torturous, she would, as a form of bragging, regale them with tales of her life in a palace. She often spoke of her mirror, Shigure, and her stepdaughter, Princess Tohru Snow White.

She complained about the smart comments of her mirror, who she often despised. Queen Akito often told stories of the "disgustingly sweet" Princess Tohru. Although Rin found nothing wrong with Tohru's behavior, Akito did and would give her horrendous punishments for a four-year-old girl. They were always kept as quiet as possible from the people. Rin felt Tohru was very brave, although a bit foolish. She would never admit it to anyone, but she admired the six-year-old princess.

This happy, simple way of life continued for six years.

* * *

Six years later, Rin was a very pretty 13 year old. She had cut her last when she was five years old, so it was incredibly long. Although Rin never told anyone about it, she thought a witch should have long hair. Although Akito had short hair and was a witch, she thought Akito was barely a witch, and an evil one at that. Rinpunzel did not wish to emulate a woman who she disliked and she believed that a proper good witch should have long hair, so she grew her hair long. Although it was partway down her thigh, it was not as long as it would need to be for future events.

Rin was sitting in her room, singing horribly while she drew. She had a great voice and was a good artist. Her creations were plastered on her walls. Her magic sensed someone coming and she cried, "Kagura nee-san! Akito's coming!"

"WHAT?!" Kagura squawked. Kagura ran out of the kitchen, throwing her apron behind her. They both ran into the living room and straightened out their clothing and their hair.

With a flash of light, Akito appeared. "Hello," she said.

Kagura and Rin bowed, "Hello, ma'am," they said together.

"Well?" Akito said. "Get me a drink!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kagura scurried out of the room. Rin sighed, thinking that Kagura should not allow Akito to freak her out so much.

"Rinpunzel," Akito said. "Come over here." Rin obeyed her, kneeling at her feet. Akito grabbed a single lock of her hair and twirled it around her finger, the black hair contrasting her pale skin. "Do you like Kagura-san?" she asked Rin.

Rin looked startled, "Of course I do Ma'am!" Rin exclaimed.

"I see," Akito said. She seemed to think for a moment. Kagura walked back in with a glass of wine.

"Here you are, Madam," Kagura said, handing Akito the wine. She put a wine bucket down next to Akito's chair.

Akito took a sip of her wine. "Rinpunzel, could you leave us?"

"Yes, ma'am," Rin said. Kagura glanced at Rin, pleading her not to leave. Rin left the room, anyway. Kagura was grown up. She could handle herself, even with Akito.

Two hours passed, and Kagura came into Rin's room. "She's gone," she sighed. "But I have to pack."

Rin visibly paled. "What?" she whispered. "Why?"

"Akito just fired me," Kagura said morosely. "I'm sorry, Rin. But, I have a lot to do before I go."

Rin began to cry. She may not have been friends with Kagura if she had had a choice, but she was still the only friend she had ever had.

Kagura comforted Rin, and then the two of them packed Kagura's things. An hour later, she left in a flash of light. That was the only person besides Akito that she saw for the next six years, until she was 19 years old.

* * *

Six years later, Lord Hatsuharu was riding through the forest. His curse that caused him to be a dwarf had been broken for a little over a year. One bright spring day, the 17-year-old Lord decided to take a ride on his horse through the forest. He was peacefully riding his horse, when he heard singing. Very _bad _singing. The sound made him cringe lightly to himself, something that he rarely did. He did not believe that could be a person singing. He spurred his horse along, hoping that he could save the cat that was obviously dying.

He followed the voice until he reached a clearing. The sound was reaching near intolerable levels. He wondered if his ears were bleeding…that was when he saw the stone tower. It was tall and had only one window on the very top level and no door. That was when he saw _her._

She was perfect, with her long, black hair and gorgeous eyes. She had a nice body, too. _Who cares if she can't sing?_ Haru thought. _Even though that does get rid of my life long dream of heading a family singing troupe…hmm._

The bushes rustled and Haru and his horse hid in the trees. Akito popped out of the forest. Haru stifled a gasp. Akito had escaped from a prison in Tohru's country about a month after her arrest. Shigure and Kureno had been looking for her for nearly a year, but to no avail. He could not make a sound or she'd hear him.

"RINPUNZEL!" she shrieked. "RINPUNZEL! LET DOWN YOUR LONG HAIR!"

Haru thought, _To be named after a cabbage…how dreadful..._ The young lady of his dreams sighed. She let down her hair mournfully, and allowed Akito to climb up it. Haru winced, thinking, _That **must** hurt._

Akito stayed up there for an hour, and left the same way she came. Haru knew he could not simply turn in Akito without incriminating Rin (His new (and surprisingly accurate) nickname for her) as well. He knew that she was not helping Akito willingly because of the sorrowful look on her face that he had seen.

Haru noted the darkening sky; it was nearly nightfall. He got on his horse and galloped away. _I will help her! _he vowed in his mind.

Meanwhile, Rin sat, lonely in her tower, waiting for her star.

**_END OF PART TWO_**

Author's Note: Sorry for the long break between updates! Even so, please review! Thanks for reading!


	13. Rinpunzel Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket_ by Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

_**Rinpunzel (Part 3)**_

_**By Kisa44**_

The next day, Haru, after getting lost a grand total of three times, reached the tower during mid-afternoon, having left at 6 AM. He hid his horse in the trees and moved into the clearing. He looked up at the tower's window longingly, and shouted, "Rinpunzel!"

Rin heard the shout, and ran to the window, thinking it was Akito. "Yes?" Then she looked down, and saw Haru. It was the first time she had seen anyone besides her adoptive mother in years. She looked quite confused, and shouted, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lord Hatsuharu, Haru for short. I saw you yesterday."

Rin paled when she realized that Haru had probably heard her singing. "Did you hear me singing?"

Haru looked uneasy as he said, "You have quite the melodious voice."

"Liar," Rin said.

Haru flinched, but otherwise ignored the accusation, "Can I come up?"

Rin bit her lip as she considered her options and their possible repercussions. Then she said, "Alright." She took her hair out of its complicated up-do and flung it out of the window, down the side of the tower.

Haru looked, wide-eyed at the hair. "Is it alright if I climb up?"

Rin growled, "Would I have let my hair down if not?"

"I suppose not, milady, but I think it would probably hurt."

Rin blushed at the title. She shouted in embarrassed anger, "GET UP HERE NOW!"

"Yes, milady." He deftly climbed up the hair trying not to hurt it. When he reached the top of the hair ladder, he jumped into the room. Haru looked around the room; it was decorated simply, but comfortably. Rin stood, in a black gothic dress in the center of the room. She turned her head to look at him.

"Hi," she said, suddenly shy.

"Hey," he gasped, face red from climbing up all that way. Rin had not truly noticed how handsome Haru was until that point. She did not feel true love, but affection, so she shrugged it off. "So…why are you up here alone?" Haru asked.

Rin answered his question with another question, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, it seems odd to me that a pretty lady such as yourself-" Rin blushed at Haru's words "-would be up here in a tower, all by herself, with only that witch, Akito, around."

Rin then told him her story, and he gasped and laughed in all the right places. Haru was shocked that she was a commoner but was okay with it (he had only ever heard of Princesses being locked up in towers). It was then that Rin told Haru that she was a witch, and that she hoped that he would not hate her.

Haru replied, "Of course I don't! Besides, you're not a witch; you're a sorcerer!"

"What's that?"

"It's a person who does not have to train to become a magic user; it just comes naturally to them. I've always thought that they were seriously cool~!"

Rin blushed and told him about Kagura and her life since then. Haru then began to talk about Akito's curse on him and his family, his life as a dwarf, and how Tohru saved them all from the curse.

Rin quickly realized that Tohru was the same Tohru she had heard about from Akito and that she had liked so many years ago. After Haru finished telling his story, Rin said, "I've heard of Tohru from Akito."

Haru was suprised. "Really? What did she say about her?"

"She never liked her. Akito always talked about her like she was the evil one. But…" Rin paused for a moment, "…I always knew that she might have been a little jealous of her. When Tohru's father was still alive, he always put Tohru first, never Akito. All of the people in the country adored Tohru since she was born, but Akito…was never loved in the way that Tohru was. I think that she was jealous because of that, and that was why she hated Tohru."

Haru nodded, "That makes sense."

They sat in silence for a moment, before moving on to lighter topics, and continued in that manner until midnight. At that point, Haru left for home, leaving a very tired Rin. However they were both very happy, having the best conversations that they had both had in years.

* * *

The next three months carried on in this way. It had been early June when they had met and now it was almost September. The air was beginning to feel the cool taint of fall. Haru visited Rin every other day, and both had fallen in love with the other. However, neither ever said anything about their feelings because they were unsure of the other's. They were up in Rin's chambers one day, talking, when they heard a voice call up from below.

"Rinpunzel! Rinpunzel! Let down your long hair!"

It was Akito. Rin paled as she realized the repercussions of what would happen if she saw Haru. She whispered to Haru, "Hide."

Haru, who had been frozen like a cow in headlights, jumped up out of chair and dove under Rin's bed. Rin walked calmly to the window, and let down her hair. In mere moments, Akito was up in the room. Haru could only see their feet from under the bed. It was then Akito spoke, "Dear Child, how are you?"

"I am fine, but I was not expecting you."

"Oh, child," Akito said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I know you weren't." Rin did not say anything, but Haru could see that she was shaking slightly. "Now, where are your manners? Go get me something to drink!"

Rin ran to the kitchen while Akito sat in the chair that Haru had been sitting on moments earlier. Rin quickly returned, gave Akito a wine glass, and poured out some of the red liquid. Akito began to drink from the glass.

Akito and Rin talked for just over an hour, until Akito said, "Well, I must be going now. But, first, why don't you ask young Lord Hatsuharu to come out from under your bed."

Rin froze as Haru slowly got up from his hinding place. They both looked at Akito wide-eyed. Akito sipped from her wine glass calmly as she said, "Did you really think that you could fool me, Rinpunzel, Hatsuharu?"

Silence reigned as Akito swished the wine around in her glass. "I think I will have to punish you now."

**End of Part 3**

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry for the delay. I'm in my Junior Year so it's really hard to find time to do anything but study. Please review!


	14. Rinpunzel Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket. _

* * *

_**Last Time on Rinpunzel:**_

Rinpunzel, Rin for short, is a sorceress has been imprisoned by Akito, the evil witch, for her entire life. Her peasant parents are dead, and her only friend, Kagura, has been taken away. She meets Haru, and they soon fall in love each other, but they have not confessed their feelings. Akito has caught Haru visiting Rin, and threatens punishment for their transgressions…

* * *

_**Rinpunzel (Part 4)**_

_**By Kisa44**_

There was silence for a few moments as Akito's words resounded around the room. Rin's eyes widened as the severity of the words the witch had uttered registered within her. _Oh no, _she thought,_ She's going to hurt Haru!_

Akito placed her wine glass on the table and stood up, pushing off of the table. She said in a perky voice, "Why, hello, Lord Hatsuharu, I haven't seen you since that bitch stole my throne! To think we would meet in such a situation!" Hatsuharu paled as she walked around him, until she was facing him. She placed her hands lightly on his chest. "And as handsome as ever! My, my, I can see why Rin went for you!"

Rin shook in a mix of fear and anger. Akito returned to face both Rin and Haru. "I do not care who began this little tryst," she said mockingly. "You will both be punished for your impudence."

Akito raised her hands, and a black light blinded everyone in the room. Haru's vision went dark, and he crashed on the floor. Rin shouted, "Haru!" and ran to where he still laid on the ground. "What did you do to him?" Rin asked, worried for her love's welfare.

"I cursed him. When he wakes, he will not be able to see anything. But, worse, he will not even be able to notice you. You could scream at him for hours and he would never even hear your voice. You could punch him, and he wouldn't even feel it. He has forgotten all about his past."

Akito grabbed Haru's shirt collar and yanked him out of Rin's reach. She muttered a few words and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Rin behind. It was then that she began to cry.

**

* * *

**

A few days passed. Rin was stuck. She cried into her pillow and generally moped. It was then that she decided to find a way to solve her problems. She decided to go into Akito's private rooms. Akito had never allowed anyone to go into them, thus their name: the _private_ rooms. It was locked with about five padlocks. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on unlocking the door but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and frowned. Rin took a lock pick out of her pocket and began to pick the first lock.

Twenty minutes later, the final lock was undone. Rin thought about how lucky she was that she had Kagura when she was younger. She opened the door and it opened with a creak. All was dark in the room. She snapped her fingers, and the candles lit, illuminating the room with a warm glow.

The cluttered room had books stacked in the shelves and on all of the surfaces in the chamber. Paper seemed to be scattered at random around the room. On the walls, there were posters of disturbing images. Grotesque monsters, brutally disfigured people were depicted. At the bottom of each poster it read: "These are the effects of ______________" and a magical term would be named.

Rin took a deep breath and stepped inside the room, knowing that this is where she would find her answers.

* * *

Haru lay in darkness. He couldn't see a thing. He tried to open his eyes, but it was as if they were glued shut. He felt the padding of a bed beneath him, and called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Padded footsteps approached from outside in the hallway. Then, the door opened. A woman's voice asked, "Dear, are you awake?"

Haru said, "Yes…but why can't I see?"

"I'M SO SORRY! I MUST HAVE CAUSED THIS AFFLICTION! WHERE DID I GO WRONG?! I'M SO SORRY!" the woman screamed.

Haru sat up, "I'm sure you didn't." He smiled softly in the general direction of the woman's voice. "Where am I?"

"You are in a small village in an inn called the Monkey's Inn. I am the keeper of this inn; you can call me Okami-san. You have been asleep for several days. We have your things, but we haven't looked through them. Young traveler…who are you and where did you come from?"

Haru paused for a moment and said, "I can't remember."

* * *

Time passed and Haru's condition had not changed.

He was allowed to remain at the inn, and had become friends with the ever-apologetic Ritchan-san and his mother. In exchange for his room and board, he did simple jobs around the inn. He was unsure how he was ever going to repay them for their kindness.

He had also become friends with a few other people in the village and some people that were staying in the inn for a long time. For example, Haru soon became friends with Hana-chan, Uo-chan, and Kureno-kun. Among these people he felt a strange sense of déjà vu, that he simply could not shake; he often felt as if something was being kept from him.

However, Haru spent most of his time alone. He knew that people often regarded "the blind-amnesiac man" with pity, and he did not like it. He _was_ around his friends and worked with people upon occasion. However, when he had free time, he would grab his cane and walk, out towards the river in the forest. Haru always felt as if he could almost "see" the water before him, and he listened to it babble. It seemed to soothe him in a way that nothing else could.

The only thing that truly disturbed him was the strange emptiness he felt in his heart. He somehow knew that it was not because of the loss of his memories as a whole…but rather the loss of the memories of a certain person. Haru always felt like he was missing someone, but he did not know who she was or where she was.

And so the melancholy of his life continued for 10 months…

* * *

Haru could feel the summer heat approaching when he stepped outside one evening in early June. It was about seven at night, and the sky was beginning to purple with the on-coming night. Haru could not see it, but he could feel the cooling of the air and the sounds of nocturnal animals coming out and those that basked in the sun returning to their homes.

He walked towards the river, and vowed to return before it got too late. Okami-san, afraid that he was going to be taken advantage of, disliked him being out after dark. When he reached the river, he sat on a large rock near the shore, peacefully zoning out to the sounds of the night and of the river.

He was so deeply meditating that he did not hear the horse approaching.

On the back of the horse sat Rin. She had matured since that awful day. She wore riding britches and an old shirt that Haru had left behind. She felt the need to always have him around her.

Most notably, her long hair was gone. It had been a sacrifice to get down from her tower to save Haru. And, really, it was no sacrifice at all if she was able to see Haru again. Rin had researched a way to save Haru for three months, and had been trying to find him for the other three. It had been a long time, with many starless, lonely nights, but it was all worth it.

She regarded Haru, knowing he would not be able to do the same. _Oh, to be in his presence again! _Rin swooned. She walked over to him and draped herself over him, but he could not feel her. She whispered closely in his ear the counter spell to his curse, her warm breath hitting the side of his face.

Suddenly, Haru could feel years of memories rush back to him, and he staggered under their weight. He felt a warm woman's body leaning on him. He whispered, "Rin, is that you?"

Rin breathed back, "Yes." She captured his lips with a kiss. They kissed for several long moments passionately.

When they broke apart, Haru said, "I didn't know you loved me too."

"I didn't know that you did," Rin replied.

They remained still in each other's arms for several moments. "I still can't see." Haru said. "I understand if you don't want to be with a man like me. I'll be nothing but trouble. I-!" It was then that Rin began to laugh. Haru said, indignant, "What? I'm being serious here!"

Rin stopped laughing, and wiped a few tears of laughter from her face. "Oh, Haru," she said, "I don't care about that. I will always love you, even when we are old and wrinkled, and you loose all your hair, and I get _really_ saggy. Blind or not, you will always be the same to me." She smiled at him, and kissed his closed eyelids.

As he opened his eyes, he began to say, "Rin-," but then gasped. He could see everything. The river beside him, the green grass below him, and the blackened sky above, all was visible to him now. He looked upon Rin, and was blown away by her beauty. Haru captured her lips and they kissed. When they broke apart he said, "I can see."

Rin said, "I can see that."

The laughed out of joy and Haru said, "I love you Rin."

Rin blushed, and mumbled, "Me too."

Then, they went back to the village to tell every one the good new, the sky awash with stars above them.

**The End**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Akito was eventually caught for her crimes by the International Witch Federation (IWF), and paid heavily for her crimes. She never cursed or tortured anyone ever again.

Haru and Rin returned to their lordship, and lived to a ripe old age. They had 10 kids (surprise, surprise) and many grandkids. Rin grew saggy, and Haru lost all his hair. They both got slightly more wrinkly.

No one would have it any other way.

**END OF RINPUNZEL**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading (even though it took me forever to finish this). Please review! I'll try to put up another one as soon as possible.

This is the end of this universe... if I write anymore Fairy Tales, it will be in a different one. I hope you enjoy(ed)!


	15. The Real Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey, everyone!

I've decided to end this story. I will be putting up new fairy tales under new titles because it is in a new "universe," so to speak, and I want to reduce confusion as much as I can. These new tales will be in separate universes, because they will either use most of the cast, or will re-use old characters.

If you have favorited or alerted this story, keep an eye out for the new additions, or please add me to your author alerts, especially if you want to keep reading!

Thank you very much for your loyalty, and I hope to hear from you soon!

-44

P.S. Thank you very much to Keys2theKingdom for alerting me to my mistake in uploading this note. If you saw that what I uploaded last night was the same as the chapter before it, I would like to offer my deepest apologies!


End file.
